


Divergent

by Idle_Insomniac



Category: Divergent - Fandom, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Insomniac/pseuds/Idle_Insomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are born into abnegation but when sam goes over to erudite and Dean turns out to be divergent things get a little more complicated.</p>
<p>You dont need to have seen or read divergent to follow the story. The bits you may getconfused with are explained atthe beginning of each chapter. Please just give it a go. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divergent

**Author's Note:**

> For those who havent read divergent heres all you need to know to follow it:
> 
> -Everyone is split into groups based on personality traits when thay are sixteen.  
> -They go through a mind simulation to decide which faction (group) they are best suited to then make their own choice.  
> -Each faction is split up from each other.  
> -Youre not allowed to go through each one.
> 
> The factions are:  
> Abnegation: selfless (one Sam and Dean are born into)  
> Dauntless: brave  
> Candor: honest  
> Amity: peace  
> Erudite: intellegence
> 
> A divergent is someone who fits in multiple of these categories.

The day seemed extraordinarily normal. Dean's alarm went off reminding him to get up and get Sam ready for training. He dragged his heavy limbs out of bed and organised them in a way so they could carry him into the next room. Once in the kitchen he put on ACDC and woke up to the familiar beats while whisking eggs in a jug. It was only three songs in when breakfast was made and a groggy looking sam made his way through that Dean realised today was not extraordinarily normal. Today he did he tests to see which faction he was put in. Today would decide if he had to leave Sammy with Dad. Not that dad was terrible; its just ever since Mum died he's gone downhill and trust me, Dean tried to help. He's looked after Dad and Sammy for as long as he can remember but John was so devoted to work and helping the faction-less as a distraction from the pain, that he didn't really have time for his kids. Dean never minded. Responsibility never scared him but he sure as hell was scared now, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Hey Sammy. Feeling okay about todays tests?"

"Its Sam and I don't see what there is to worry about. The tests determine which factor you are best suited to. If we're not abnegation then we'll be better off else where."

Dean bit his lip. Of course Sam wasn't worried, he trusted the law. He shouldn't be scared either.

"What if we get split up?"

Dean asked unable to look up from his food. Sam was pretty much Deans life if he wasn't there then what would Dean even do? I mean yeah, he could continue helping the faction-less and hunting criminals but without Sam? It just seems futile. Risking his life sneaking out into other factions and helping people isn't exactly legal and he's pretty sure even Sam thinks its stupid, he just loves Dean too much to say so.

"Thats what you're scared about?"

"Im not scared."

"Dean."

"Its just if Im not here then who's going to look after you?"

"We're the same age. You don't need to look after me."

"Yeah, whatever bitch. Just shut up and eat your food."

"Jerk."

xxx

 

 

They were sat outside waiting for what seemed like ages. Dean chewed his lip until he was sure it was just a bloody mess and bobbed his leg up and down in obvious restlessness. He scanned the room, the factions were pretty clear. There was the amity group: a cluster of loud people stood in the centre of the room wearing brightly coloured clothes and smiles bigger than Dean thought was humanly possible as they played some form of game. Candor's group looked like they were in the middle of a debate wearing black and white and sat at a circular table to his left table. A section of quiet grey surrounded him. All sensible looking with polite smiles and soothing tones. Then there was dauntless, kind of hard to miss with their bold colours (mainly red and black) and reckless in your face behaviour. They all seemed confident and many had tattoos and piercings. There was also erudite: some stern looking people sat in blue suits with a lot of glasses spoke on hushed voices with books on tables.

Then there was Dean. He was wearing a brown leather jacket he found in the gutter with the faction-less, a gold pendant his brother made him when he was younger, a scuffed pair of second hand boots and worn jeans with rips at the knees and a smear of mud up the back along with a plain black t-shirt which had a little bit of blood on the shoulder. He had a black eye from a fight with an offender last night and swollen lips along with bloodied knuckles and he was quietly humming Metallica to try and calm him down. He was obviously uncomfortable, biting his lips and rubbing the back of his neck and he seemed quite reserved in comparison to most groups. If his Dad paid any attention Dean was pretty sure he would be against his clothing choices and right now amongst the grey Dean felt slightly out of place.

"Do you think I'll be abnegation?"

"What?"

"Its just, look at me Sammy. I don't exactly fit in."

"Sure you do."

"Really? Do you honestly think I look like I could be in any of the groups here?"

"Dean, you are obviously abnegation. You're one of the most selfless people I know."

"Am I? How many abnegations do you see with black eyes? What if Im fraction-less."

"You wont be-"

Sam was called into the booths. He cast a worried glance towards his brother, hesitant to leave when he was clearly stressed. Dean, noticing his brothers worry assured him it was okay.

"Go Sammy, its fine. Im sure Im just overreacting. Good luck bitch!"

He called loud enough to earn a few scornful glances from the abnegations around him and raised eyebrows from the other groups.

"Later jerk."

Dean returned to his humming, closing his eyes and bobbing his head slightly in time to his tapping foot. He found it better to switch off to what was around him and ignore the curious glances. His head bobbing had just started to get more severe as be reached the chorus when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see someone stood over him expectantly and automatically flushed his embarrassment.

"What do you want?"

He asked the random dauntless guy a little harsher than necessary. Well... He did just interrupt him mid-song. The guy laughed slightly before flopping onto the seat next to him. Dean had no idea why but the guy just gave him the creeps and he wanted him gone.

"Little blunt for a stiff, don't you think?"

Dean just scowled. He didn't need the guy adding to his doubts of his faction and worries of leaving his brother.

"Do I look like I give a shit about how I'm supposed to act?"

"No, I guess not. The names Alistair."

"Thats nice. Now you've told me that exciting news can you just pi-"

Shut up Dean! For gods sake you're meant to be Abnegation! Act Abnegation!

"I mean, its very nice to meet you. My names Dean."

He tried his best smile but he knew he always sucked at the friendly part and it wasn't working. The guy repeated his cold laugh.

"Dean. Dean. Dean. Well I think Ill see you around Dean."

Before he had chance to ask what the fuck that was all about he was called in.

xxx

 

 

The woman raised her eyebrows when he walked in, obviously expecting another immaculate simple looking person, not a young boy with dirt up the side of his ripped jeans and a beaten up face.

"Dean Winchester- abnegation?"

She asked. Her uncertainty making it difficult for him not to laugh.

"Yep and you are?"

Another raised eyebrow.

"My names Tessa"

She was definitely dauntless. She was wearing all black, with skin tight jeans and a black leather jacket. She had short red hair and when she turned around he could see the peak of a tattoo underneath her top. Her nose was pierced and she wore heavy makeup centring around the bottoms of her eyes.

"Whats your tattoo?"

He figured there was no point holding his tongue here as he did back at home because people were judging him anyway for not fitting in. Being faction-less wouldn't be so bad. He has a lot of friends there and Ellen, who's practically been a mum to him.

"You're very curious aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Im not too bothered about how you see me now because I'll probably be faction-less anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"I suck at fitting in. The amount of looks Ive gotten today just from my clothes alone is unbelievable."

"Well... The black eye and ripped muddy jeans certainly don't help. How did you get them anyway? Its not like abnegations to get themselves in fights."

"Someone was being attacked and needed help so I helped. You think this is bad? You should see the other guy."

He smirked slightly feeling proud of his victory last night. The other guy didn't stand a chance, its a wonder he managed to actually punch Dean.

"I have a tattoo for each faction."

She pulled the corner of her top down slightly to reveal the prints of each factions logo. Dean had to admit it looked kind of cool. She then pulled out a needle from inside her bag and began filling it with some sort of liquid.

"Whats that?"

"Right, so basically I'm going to inject you with a serum that will pit you into a dream like state by effecting the sensory neurones in-"

"Listen lady. Im not gonna understand the whole science behind it I just wanted to know what it was for, so just do what you've got to do."

She got to it, occasionally shooting him a suspicious glance. When she injected him he didn't flinch, just laid back further in the chair as if to get comfier. Last minute she said:

"I think you'll be dauntless."

Then it all went black.

xxx

 

 

Dean woke up with a start. Well that felt weird. He looked over to the woman, despite what he said to her the results really did matter to him. He was scared shitless.

"So what did I get?"

He asked chewing his lip again, this time actually drawing blood. The woman looked uncomfortable and shifted in her seat.

"Well... You got abnegation."

Dean let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He was abnegation! He couldn't be more relieved! Then she continued reading.

"amity, erudite and dauntless."

"What do you mean? How can I have all of them?"

"You're divergent Dean."

And that, that was worse than what he expected.

"So what do I do?"

"Im going to put you down as dauntless. I wont tell anyone you're divergent."

"Why would you do that?"

"My brother was killed for being divergent. You look like a dauntless so people shouldn't be too suspicious."

xxx

 

 

Dean walked out with his head down. Fuck, this was just fuck! This wasn't meant to happen. People warned him that they thought he might be dauntless or faction-less. Some people even caught him making devices to help the faction-less and suggested erudite or trying to keep peace amongst rowdy guys and suggested amity but all of them? Fucking all of them apart from candor?! He was going quickly towards the gate to meet Sam.

"Heya Sammy. Did it all go okay?"

"We're not allowed to share our results."

"I didn't ask for your results. I asked if you was happy with them."

"Yeah. I think so. I know what I said this morning but I don't want to leave you either."

"We can still see each other. I don't care what faction you're in as long as you're happy and you know Ill visit you whenever I can. Might even sneak in."

"You shouldn't keep doing that. Its not legal and its dangerous."

"I take precautions. I cant just leave people with no protection." "Its not your job to save everyone."

"I know but if I want to see you Im not letting the government stop me."

"I love you, you know that right Dean?"

Dean shot him a look. Sammy and Dean didn't have chick flick moments, Dean avoided talking about feelings whenever possible but the way Sam looked at him left Dean no choice but to go along. He sighed.

"I love you too Sammy."

xxx


End file.
